deadlymistakesfandomcom-20200213-history
Susan Xian
"My dad remembers it so you don't have to!" - Susan's catchphrase Susan Xian is the daughter of Shampoo from Ranma 1/2 and the Nostalgia Critic of internet reviewing fame. She may be related to Janetta and Jonathan in some way; we're not quite sure. (NC!EDIT: Wait...Wait, what the- What?!) Early History All we know for sure is that the Nostalgia Critic and Shampoo got drunk, got married (NC!EDIT: Yeah, I can't believe it either), and had Susan, though not necessarily in that order. She trains with her mom in some form of martial arts and she helps out her dad by either bringing or sending back movies that he's reviewed. She was supposedly delivering one such movie back (NC!EDIT: And one I supposedly recently reviewed...Despite the fact that this all takes place in the summer of 2012. Is her roleplayer psychic or did he just forget when it was taking place?) when she ran into the Mistakes and decided to randomly tag along with them. Relationships Relatives Susan seems to have a decent relationship with both of her parents, but she seems to be closer to her dad than she is to her mom. No other relatives have been mentioned. The Mistakes A lot of the Mistake's opinions of Susan are mixed, leaning more towards being negative. Madigan and Mathew seem okay with her, Bernie thinks she's insensitive, Piper now can't stand her, Thaddeus isn't fond of her, and Dorian...Oh god, Dorian. The two of them say that they dislike each other and they do fight a lot, but she also appears to care about him to some degree (at least enough to save him from Kurgan Junior), and Dorian also seems to not hate her as much as he claims. Siren has shown some interest in her, but she does that to most everyone anyway (NC!EDIT: Because no roleplay is complete without a slut!), but Susan seems to dislike her, which also isn't surprising. How Susan feels about most everyone else is...sort of debatable. Personality Susan's rather unpredictable; one moment she could be cheerful, then violent the next, or vice-versa, or both at the same time, or neither. She has shown that she has loud opinions and doesn't exactly believe in keeping most of her opinions to herself, no matter how inconsiderate, but she has also shown that she does seem to care at least a little bit for others. She also seems to be quick to get into a fight and is a definite motor mouth. She also has a tendency to randomly disappear from one place and appear from seemingly nowhere in another to comment on whatever's going on. Yeah, we don't know how she does that either. Shout-Outs and Media References Given that she's the daughter of the Nostalgia Critic (NC!EDIT: Yeah, I'm pretty sure we got that the first time), Susan makes a'' lot of shout-outs; possibly enough to rival Mathew. (Mathew!edit: Darn it, I've got competition!)(NC!EDIT: ...You have 'got' to be kidding me...)(Deadpool!Edit: Afraid not, movie-reviewing internet-dude.) Her shout-outs and media references (at least the ones that have been identified) so far include: *Alaska (NC!EDIT: This was the one I'd supposedly reviewed most recently, and since this takes place in 2012 and I would've already reviewed it by then...Okay, yeah, her roleplayer forgot when this takes place.) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Hunger Games *Commando *The Doctor Who series *The Evil Dead movies *The Flash *The Care Bears *A Troll in Central Park *The Wizard of Oz *Power Rangers *Judge Dredd *Star Trek *Batman: The Animated Series *Harry Potter (This one's a bit odd given who Thaddeus' mother is) *Highlander (indirectly) *Star Wars (Though only after Thaddeus did) *Pokemon ''and Atop the Fourth Wall (well, she mentioned Missingno anyway) *The Spoony Experiment (or at least Spoony himself) *Suburban Knights *The Angry Video Game Nerd *Her catchphrase is a shout-out to her own father! Category:Females Category:Movie-Brat characters